


A Dark and Unwilling Desire

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Masturbation, Memory, Merry Month of Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, don't be afraid to touch your meat, mmom, westwells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Iris tries to find some solace in her grief, but her mind travels along some terrible and twisted paths</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark and Unwilling Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMOM 2016 - Day 03, for the prompt "Arms".
> 
> This is my first time writing Iris/Eddie, and the first time I've written het smut in years.

She misses Eddie so damn much; his death is a wound that refuses to heal. Every time she walks in the door to _their_ apartment, she still expects to find him. His suit jacket tossed on their bed, his badge and wallet on the dresser, his shoes fighting with hers for space in their tiny closet.

But he's _gone_ , his clothes packed up and donated. His personal stuff returned to his parents, his badge on display at the precinct.

It's now almost a year and she can’t find anything of Eddie anywhere. 

Except in her memory.

At night, Iris lies alone in their big bed and her skin comes alive as she remembers how Eddie touched her. How he fucked her. She parts her thighs and remembers the sensation of him cradled between them, how he slowly penetrated her, how he braced his arms on either side of her head and slowly fucked in and out of her wet cunt, his shaft dragging against her clit, torturing her so deliciously.

Iris touches her nipple, pinching it hard and pretends it's Eddie's fingers on her body. She lets her other hand drift down her body, fucking her navel and wishing it was Eddie's hand. She reaches for the sex toy she'd placed next to her and uses it to tease her cunt, to draw out her moisture, to draw out desire. 

Her eyes closed, Iris loses herself in memory. She plunges the dildo into her body and while it's not quite the same, it's good enough to bring her towards release. 

She can feel her climax build and she's so careful. It would be so easy to lose this feeling. Behind her eyelids, she can see Eddie, his beautiful face transformed by love and adoration and wonder. But as her desire peaks and her body snaps into orgasm, Eddie is transformed – his golden hair now night-dark, his smooth, youthful face replaced by someone older, the love in those blue eyes turned to pure lust.

The image of Eobard Thawne etched in her brain, Iris comes hard – harder than she ever had with the man she'd loved so much.

She feels so dirty and as she slides the dildo out of her vagina, she triggers another orgasm and she hears Eobard Thawne laughing.

Iris hates this – it's not the first time it's happened. And she knows it won't be the last.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
